Roleplay Timeline
DESCRIPTION OF THE ROLEPLAY TIMELINE This is the timeline of canon events which has happened in the Nation's universe. These events include things which happened before established roleplay, and other such events. This is a guide to help people sort out people's ages, events which have happened before, or after other established RP's, and working out other such details for new RP's. ROLEPLAY TIMELINE RULES *All person's are invited to add to the timeline, but please do not remove anything from it. *However, if your nation is based in the future, simply place the RP events where you think they approximately go in relation to the other RP's. *If you have a complaint about the placing of a certain event, please place a note in the discussion, and we will try to hopefully solve the situation. *If in doubt, don't add it. *Events such as the UNT war, and other such events have not been factored into this timeline yet, but are being added on a case by case basis as we figure out how it all fits in with each RP. This is an ongoing mission. ROLEPLAY FORUM RULES *All RP’s in the RP Group MUST be fully vetted by an RP Coordinator. If there are details you don’t want to disclose, fine, but you must include how long the RP will be (in IC years, months, etc). If this RP is in the past, it must be proven to have no impact on future events. RP coordinators must submit their own RP’s to another RP Coordinator for approval. *The first RP in a thread from this point onwards must first include the YEAR and where it sits in relation to other events happening on the Roleplay Timeline. It also must include any relevant reading or previous threads, along with which RP Coordinator approved the RP. : : e.g. The Organization : YEAR: 8 New Empire, Approx. March. : PREVIOUS: The Grand Master retiring as head of the Jedi Order. : AFTER: David Jenkins replacing Emperor Walker as Emperor of the Galactic Empire : READING: Not available. : Approved by Daniel Turner. : *All RP’s must be chronicled in the Facebook Nations Wiki, in the Roleplay Timeline. The RP Coordinators will be responsible for checking the Roleplay Timeline for inconsistencies. *Roleplays linked the JEDI or other Alliance Group pages- including group action on an outside/Nations Forum RP are more Fluid, to be fit in where works, and occassionally just reconned/fudged when they don't. Kieran, or other designated players active in the Forums will help the RP Coordinators on these matters. *If a leader is formally JOINING a forum plot for their group (ie- opening an announcement or vote), they should post an estimated date at the start of their announcement in their given group, but check with RP Coordinators if they want attempts to be made to include it. As a GENERAL rule, plots outside of this page should be assumed to be happening at the time of, or just after the MOST current RP Forum plot here. KEY TO THE ROLEPLAY TIMELINE NE is New Empire BNE is Before New Empire Before New Empire Era 9000 BNE *Lord Stryfe is born sometime around this period *The human passengers of the Chiss Cruiser 'Amosia' are dropped off at Hassark Prime. 4128 BNE *Korribanos is discovered and colonized by Lord Adas and his rogue Sith warfleet 2044 BNE *The arrival of the True Sith Order in the galaxy. 1596 BNE *Settlement of Vortex. 1448 BNE *The Vortex Sith Empire begins its expansion. 1237 BNE *Height of the Vortex Sith Empire's influence, controls majority of the galaxy. 1138 BNE *Arrival of the Destructor in the galaxy. 1137 BNE *Collapse of the Vortex Sith Empire, beginning of the Great Scurge. 1125 BNE *End of the Great Scurge. 699 BNE *The H.A.S.S.A.R.K. Treaty is signed by the seven nations of the planet, which will be informally known as Hassark. 661 BNE * The DJR Empire is established, with Dark Emperor Gabriel F. Turner as its first ruler. 600 BNE *Beginning of the Blood War of Vortex. 406 BNE *End of the Blood War of Vortex, beginning of the Vortex Union. 144 BNE *The Confederate States of America is formed. 75 BNE *Light Master Olin Vey is born *David Turner is born. 68 BNE *Darth Mors is born. 65 BNE *One of the five is born. 63 BNE *Rahm Kota is born 55 BNE *Markus Valkyrie is born. 54 BNE *Clive Turner is born. 50 BNE *Soren Aedar is born 48 BNE *Nathan Fater is born 47 BNE *Dark Lord Angmar is born 46 BNE *Alpha Mur/ Darth Akumorn is born. 45 BNE *David Turner takes his rightful place as Dark Emperor of the DJR Empire 44 BNE *Erithil Sedjere is born. 43 BNE *Birth of Jen and Nick Dunbar 42 BNE *Emperor Josh Walker is born 41 BNE *Anne Fater is born. 36 BNE *Beginning of the Vortex-Ruby War 35 BNE *Daniel Turner is born. 34 BNE *Marina Phillips is born 33 BNE *Shane Phillips is born 28 BNE *Darth Ne'irha/Atra is born. *Ganor Vey is born. 24 BNE *Fletcher Long (Darth Corruo) is born. 19 BNE *Juno Fater is born. 18 BNE *Confederacy of Independent Systems founded. *Silas Fremond is born. 17 BNE *The Fourth Great War is fought on Mitgarth 16 BNE *The Confederate States of America joins the C.I.S. *Markus Valkyrie joined the C.I.S Navy, on the ISD Cerberus. 14 BNE *Darth Contagio is born *Fletcher Long (Darth Corruo) is taken as a padawan by Rahm Kota. *Colt Fater is born. *End of the Vortex-Ruby War. 9 BNE *Tanis Phillips and her brother are born. 8 BNE *Josh Walker takes the Korribanosian throne as Emperor. *Ziostos, the first off-world colony of Korribanos, is settled *Master Daniel Turner kills his father, and creates the DJR Republic 7 BNE *The Confederate States of America joins the Jedi Order *The DJR Republic joins the Confederacy of Independent Systems. 6 BNE *Ethril Sedjere/ David Jenkins founds Atrastrumterra, which in turn joins the Confederacy of Independent Systems. 5 BNE *Josh Walker takes charge of the C.I.S. *Jedi Master Nathan Fater is seated on the Jedi Order's High Council. 4 BNE *Fletcher Long (Darth Corruo) is promoted to "Jedi Knight". 3 BNE *First Jedi Convocation New Empire Era 0 NE *C.I.S. becomes the Galactic Empire. *Fletcher Long (Darth Corruo) attains the rank of "Jedi Master" and is seated on the Confederate Jedi Council. *Juno Fater attains the rank of Jedi Knight 1 NE *Marina Phillips and her son are killed. *Master Daniel Turner becomes a member of the Jedi High Council. *Markus Valkyrie took the first command in the Imperial Navy, commanding the ISD Lazerus. 2 NE *Start of the Killik War *Gabriel Florise takes control of the DJR Republic, renaming it the Hassarkian Empire. *Master Daniel Turner is kidnapped by Lord Harry Keef. *Battle of Centurus, and subsequent death of Gabriel Florise *Grand Master Ky'rins disappearance. 3 NE *After a Killik attack, Master Daniel Turner is apart of a dodgy DNA experiment which changes some of his biology. 4 NE *End of the Killik War *Atrastrumterran Civil War. *Colt Fater attains the rank of Jedi Knight. *Unknown Regions Exploration Begins *Four more Korribanosian colony worlds are settled: Ragnosia, Sadowan, Naddonia, and Banis *Grand Master Ky'rin returns. *Queen Alana Serbella of the Hassarkian Federation is assassinated, and Charles Davis replaces her. *Daniel Turner is converted into Darth Atrumcavus *Darth Akumorn/Alpha Mur's deception, and death. *The Hassarkian Consortium is founded. *The Hassarkian Federation is destroyed, and the Federation Remnant is formed. *Bob Jindle takes the Presidency of the Confederate States of America from Nathan Fater *Mathador Turak, leader of the Hassarkian Jedi Order dies. *The Stonewall Independent Republic and the Allied States of America are formed. *The First Confederate War takes place *Rahm Kota is slain by several Aztec Sith at the Texas Temple Massacre during the First Confederate War. *The Confederate States of America is fragmented. *Anne Fater is killed along with two of her younger sons. *Start of Vong War 5 NE *Isobel Glover is 'rescued' from her isolation. *Hakeem ibn Fassoud organizes lightsaber training exersises at the Jedi Autonomous Region. *Second Jedi Convocation. *Markus Valkyrie becomes a Fleet Admiral, and takes the Executor-class Reaper IV. *End of the Vortex-Vong War. 6 NE *The Confederate-American Empire is formed under Darth Atra. *The New Sith Order is formally formed by Darth Atra and Darth Lues. 7 NE *Start of Atrumcavus travels, and subsuquent training. *The sixth of Korribanos's colony worlds, Revaniin, is settled. *The Grand Master of the Jedi Order steps down as head of the Jedi Order. *Fletcher Long (Darth Corruo) defects to the New Sith Order. 8 NE *(Tentatively 7.5-8 NE) UNT War *The Imperial science and exploration team led by Ganor Vey crash lands on the Unknown Regions world Mitgarth. *The Organization Crisis. *The Reaper IV is destroyed. Markus Valkyrie commissions the new vessel, the Reaper V. *The Commander is killed by Dark Emperor Walker *Lord Stryfe is killed, and Kel Dor is destroyed. *Emperor Josh Walker is allegedly killed on Kel Dor *Soren Aedar takes the throne as Emperor of Korribanos *David Jenkins replaces Walker as Emperor of the Galactic Empire *End of Atrumcavus’ travels. *The Hassarkian Consortium and the Stonewall Independent Republic stand together against the Amosion incursion into Hassarkian space. *Daniel Turner becomes the Head of State of the Hassarkian Consortium 9 NE *Darth Atrumcavus reveals himself as a Sith, in the Atrumcavus Revelation Speech. *Emperor Josh Walker is discovered to be still alive and calling himself Lord Karnage. Driven mad by the Darkness, he seeks to destroy the Jedi Order *Hakeem ibn Fassoud organizes a second training day in the Atlas Mountains. *Darth Atra reveals his true identity and the Confederate-American Empire to the world. *The Second Confederate War begins with the ASA Invasion. *The Hassarkian Federation Remnant is finally destroyed by the Hassarkian Consortium. *Darth Contagio is slain by Yux Tarm. *Charles Davis is admitted to the Hassarkian Mental Facility, as clinically insane. 10 NE *Valgaea becomes host to some visitors, whom witness the doppelganger incident. *The Schism of the True Sith Order. *Jedi Master and Stonewall Jedi High Council Member Thomas Kran is killed in the attack on the New Jersey Project. *The former Grand Master of the Jedi Order Ky'rin retires from his position in Paraguay. *The Second Confederate War fully breaks out after the attack on the New Jersey Project. *Silas Fremond replaces Master Daniel Turner's place in the Jedi High Council. *The Reaper V is destroyed in a non-Imperial battle. Markus Valkyrie is given his last warning by the Grand Admiral, and then allocated the Sovereign-class ''Imperial Reaper. '' *The Battle of Stonewall takes place in the ongoing Second Confederate War. *The Freedom Star Battle takes place in the ongoing Second Confederate War. *The Shadow Fleet Standoff occurs simultaneously with the Battle of Stonewall. *The Stonewall City Attack takes place in the ongoing Second Confederate War. *The Fall of Pine Bluff occurs in the ongoing Second Confederate War.. *Darth Corruo attains the rank of Sith Lord and is seated on the Dark Council by Darth Atra. *The Sith pursue retreating Stonewall Forces across the ASA-US of Americans' Border, causing the Battle of Oklahoma City in the ongoing Second Confederate War. 11 NE *The Apprentice attacks Arethaire *All combat in the Second Confederate War ceases. Darth Atra agrees to a cease fire. *The Stonewall Peace Accords take place, formally ending the Second Confederate War and establishing the Eastern United States of America and the Stonewall Federation. *Abban is elected as Chancellor of the fledging Stonewall Federation. *Colt Fater is placed on the Stonewall Jedi Order High Council. *Aduro officially becomes the new home of the Stonewall Jedi Order. *The 'Hand in the Darkness' makes its move. Valgaea becomes centre of the big conflict. *Harold Keef is killed by Magnus. *(Tentative) GAN Coup and Kisnik War Category:Role Play Category:Important information